Circle of Life: When in Need
by JD11
Summary: After Riker, Deanna, and Geordie return from a routine away mission, some things don't seem to add up. But what happened?
1. Dreams of the Past

Commander William Riker, Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, and Lieutenant Commander Geordie LaForge walked through a lush green forest; exotic plants were everywhere hitting their faces as they walked. Trees grew as high as one hundred meters tall, towering menacingly over them, their leaves blocking the blazing sun from their exposed skin.

Their initial scans couldn't get through the interference that surrounded the planet; all they could detect was what appeared to be ruins. But, nevertheless, Data had detected what they supposed could indicate an advanced culture was somewhere on the planet.

Finally, the trio made it to a large clearing. Filling it, were small hut-like homes, clearly made from trunks and leaves of the trees surround them.

Surprisingly enough, smoke emanated from fires in the center of the small village, just as children laughed and played throughout. And, in a matter of moments from their arrival, five of the locals walked up to them.

Riker took in what he saw, noticing easily their dark, black hair and golden bronze skin, made dark from generations in the hot sun. Their clothing was thin and light, but covered their bodies fully- their form of protection from the heat and sun.

But it was their eyes that caught the away team's attention. Though their pupils were normal, surrounded by a blue iris, it was the white of their eyes that stood out- it was practically glowing with a bright blue…

_**Shuttle Bay, Enterprise**_

Riker, Troi, and LaForge exited their craft with little effort, merely walking off and into the Bay. Looking up, the group saw their Captain, hearing him say, "Well, Number One, how did it go?"

Riker groan; they were sweating, tired, and hot. "It's a beautiful planet, sir; perfect for shore leave. But nothing was down there. Just a clearing with very old buildings."

"Too bad."

"Yes, sir," Riker agreed as he and his away team headed out of the Bay.

_**Deanna's Quarters, Two Weeks Later**_

Deanna tossed and turned, kicking off her blanket and punching her pillow. She sighed, starring at her ceiling. She couldn't sleep- not that she had been able to for the past week.

She was exhausted; sleep just wouldn't come to her. She could sense that both Will and Geordie were awake as well, not able to sleep and tiring.

For the past week, she had been having the strangest dreams, things that made her wake from fear in a cold sweat. Somehow she was sure her own insomnia was shared between the three.

She had tried just lying there and clearing her mind, even tried to just let herself toss and turn for a while. Hell, she had tried everything, but nothing worked. Even drinking a hot cup of hot chocolate wouldn't do it.

But she had nothing better to do at that moment. Getting up, Deanna donned on her robe and walked over to her replicator, ordering a hot drink. Seating herself on her sofa, she starred at the warm liquid in her hands.

It did nothing to improve her mood or insomnia. Yet, she drank it slowly, letting it fill her stomach. As she drank, she became more and more nauseous.

"That's what I get from drinking chocolate this early in the morning," she mused, setting down the mug.

She had intended on standing and forcing herself to lie back down, but her legs refused to obey and her body didn't want anything but to sit there. No, she just sat there, her head resting on the cushions, as she slowly felt sicker and sicker.

Suddenly, her legs allowed themselves to carry her off to the bathroom…

_**Riker's Quarters**_

_He was trapped. Strapped to a small surgical table. He screamed as a large needle grew closer and closer to his stomach with every passing second. He tried to move his stomach away from the needle by sucking it in, but it continued closer. And closer. And closer until it made contact with his bare flesh. _

_A burning sensation went throughout his abdomen as the needle dug into his stomach. Then it moved into reverse, pulling itself out of his stomach. A healed cut_ _was all it left behind. _

Riker bolted up in his bed, gasping for breath as he batted away the sleep from his eyes. The similar, strange nightmare had plagued him for days, waking him up in the middle of the night. But it had never been this one.

He pulled up his shirt, looking down at his stomach. He had done so before as a child when he had been injured in a dream, just to make sure. Never before as a boy had he found anything- always being satisfied that it had been a dream. But, for the first time, Riker found what he had been looking for…

A circular scar about ten millimeters in size, the same size as the needle in his dream, was directly where the needle had cut into his abdomen. He shook off the thought of being tortured, placing it merely as being his subconscious making up the dream by using other events that had happened to him. For Riker had been tortured because of his job, just never like that.

But, the real problem was that Riker didn't remember ever being cut there.

He shook his head; all these nights of insomnia were really getting to him. All he needed was a good night's rest.

"Commander Riker to Dr. Crusher."

"_Crusher here. How can I help you, Commander?"_ Crusher answered over the comm.

"I…I haven't been sleeping very well for the past few days. I was hoping-"

"_That I'd have something. No problem, just meet me down here in… a few minutes."_

"Ok. Riker out."

_**Sickbay**_

Deanna walked through the doors to Sickbay, glancing around quickly to see where Beverly might be, or if she was there. Thankfully as she looked into one of the treatment rooms, she saw Beverly talking to one of her patients.

"Beverly?" She croaked out miserably. Beverly turned to see Deanna, her hand held to her stomach as if it could make her feel better.

"Deanna, are you ok?"

She smiled feebly as Beverly took her arm. "No, not really," she asked just as the doctor led her to one of the biobeds, her tricorder out immediately.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Riker walked through Sickbay's doors, his movements tired but purposeful. Slowly, he made his way over to the biobed Dr. Crusher stood next to. He waited, seeing that she was talking with one of her patients, but paid no attention to who it was.

"Hey, Doc. Um, do you have…" Riker paused when Beverly turned, surprised when he saw Deanna lying on the bed, pale and shaken.

"I'll go get it." Beverly gave Deanna a reassuring smile before she walked toward her office, leaving Deanna and Riker alone.

"What's wrong?" Riker asked.

"Nothing… really," Deanna said firmly, sensing even as she spoke that he didn't believe her.

"You know, Deanna," he said with a smile as he sat down on the biobed, his voice playful and comforting just as it was serious, "You never could lie to me very well."

She smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Will." She closed her eyes and tried to think of how to say this. "Will…I'm pregnant."

"What?" Will's face dropped, turning a deadly shade of white.

She brought her hand to his face, caressing his soft beard. "Will, I don't know how. It shouldn't be impossible, but I am."

Deanna had sensed his jealousy and uncertainty, after the initial shock, when she told him. But those feelings quickly washed away with her words, replaced soon after with his fear, and concern. But, over all those, she could sense his joy for her.

He forced out a weak smile, opening his mouth to say something. But was cut off when Dr. Crusher walked back in, announcing, "Here, Will." He took the alpha-wave emitter she offered, whispering his thanks.

"You're having trouble sleeping?" Deanna asked, even as she knew his answer.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," he responded, his voice betraying the hidden shock he was still in. She nodded, watching him leave, a soft sigh on her lips.

"I can give you the details tomorrow. But you really need some sleep." She paused, seeing that her friend was only half-listening. "You told him, didn't you?"

Deanna just nodded and looking at her friend. "Do you think it was a mistake?"

"Hmm, far from it." Beverly smiled and put her hand on her friend's arm. Then she walked back to office, leaving Deanna where she was.

_**Riker's Quarters**_

Riker groaned when he heard the chime sound, having just gotten comfortable in his bed. He was exhausted and finally had the means to sleep. He supposed he could ignore it, but then what if it was important?

Then again, if they had come at the late time, they most likely had good reason to have done so.

The door slid opened, revealing Deanna's face before him. Will smiled and looked at her, surprised and yet grateful for the visit. But he quickly noted her look: she was terrified and looked near tears. He let her in without saying a word, leading her to his couch.

He sat next to her, close enough to be of some comfort yet far enough away to give her space. "So…would you like to talk?"

Deanna nodded but said nothing. Instead, she put her head on his shoulder and leaned into him. She bit her trembling lip to try and stop the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm afraid, Will. I don't want…I don't want what happened to…"

"You're worried the baby will be like Ian Andrew," Riker said, not as a question but a statement. He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes."

"I won't let that happen. I promise," Riker swore, kissing her forehead. Deanna whimpered, still holding back her tears. Will just rubbed her back; finally she let herself cry. And she did for some time.

Some time later, Will wasn't sure when, she quieted, falling asleep in his warm embrace. Gently, he picked her up and carried Deanna to his bed. He laid her down carefully, very conscious of not waking her.

He bent over, kissing her lightly on the cheek, before sinking down on the bed next to her. Will shifted onto his side, his cheek resting on his hand, as he watched her sleep.

A soft smile came to his lips as he recalled how it had once been his favorite thing to do. She was like an angel; her curly hair in her face, the tranquil look she had, and the calm, steady movement of her breasts as she breathed.

Then he looked down at her stomach. His fingertips grazed it lightly; his mind marveling over the very idea that there was a new life growing inside her. Deanna shifted slightly at his touch, but she didn't wake.

A thought crossed his mind as he watched her, realizing how you're conceived, born, live and grow, give birth to others, and then you die. It never ends, never stops. Just continues in a large cycle.

Suddenly, the idea of Deanna being pregnant and having a child fully sunk in. She would be a mother and where would that leave him? He wanted to be there for her, to support her and comfort her. He wanted to be the father but he could never tell her that.

For some time, he lay there just watching her. Then, at some point, he drifted off.


	2. Big Discoveries

Deanna slowly became conscious of her surroundings. She could feel the soft silk of bed sheets over her skin and the warm heat beneath her. She let her hand explore carefully, not sure where she was, and not really care. Her hands brushed over soft hair- a feeling vaguely familiar.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened to find herself lying on top of Will. Her check was resting on his chest and her arm had wrapped around his waist, a position she had often woke in when they had first met.

She smiled as her mind sensed him stir and emerged from sleep. "Good morning, Imzadi," she whispered with a playful smile, putting her chin where her head had been resting.

Riker smiled, her mind still slow and groggy as said, "Mornin'."

Deanna kissed his bare shoulder and put her head back the way it was before, to avoid looking him in the eye. "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"This." Riker nodded, not needing any more of an explanation to understand what she meant.

The door chime rang, startling both of them out of their content moment. "Computer, time," Riker called.

"_The time is 0646 and 32 seconds."_

"Who would come here at this time?" Deanna asked. Riker shrugged and reluctantly got out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling on his shirt as he walked into the living room. He hit the release button, not bothering to call out, and was shocked to see Dr. Crusher standing there when it opened.

"Beverly?" He asked, very confused.

"Will, do you know where Deanna is? The computer says she's in her room but there's only her communicator."

It took Will a moment to recall that Deanna had spent the night with him, having not worn her comm. badge with her. "Oh, uh… she came here last night. She… wanted someone to talk to. I guess she just forgot it. Is something wrong?"

Crusher hesitated before saying, "It depends on how you look at it. Is she still here?"

"Yeah, come in." He let her in, walking into his bedroom. "Deanna, Beverly wants to talked to you." By then, Deanna was up and seemed to be waiting for Riker's return.

She nodded mutely, walking with him out to the living room. Will hesitated just before walking out the door, saying instead, "Um, I'll just go…take a shower. Let the two of you talk."

"Actually, Will. I want you to stay, this… involves you." Will and Deanna looked at each other, both confused, but he shrugged doing as she had requested.

"I have the results to the tests I ran before," she began, pausing to let them sit down. "The fetus is, by all medical standards, one month old. But… the stress on your body would indicate that it's only been two weeks."

"What are you saying?" Deanna asked, worried that her fears were coming true.

"The fetus seems to be growing at a rate twice as fast as normal. Besides that, your baby is completely healthy." Deanna at least took some comfort from that, but it didn't change how strange- and how similar- the events were to that of Ian Andrew's birth.

She closed her eyes, blocking her fears from the other two. "Were you able to determine the father?"

Beverly nodded, "Your child is three-quarters human and one-quarter Betazoid. I cross-referenced all the human males' DNA on the _Enterprise_, just in case… and the only match I found says that… Commander Riker is the father."

Will froze, stunned beyond belief. His mouth flapped a moment, his mind trying to put words to his feelings and thoughts. Finally, all that managed to come out was: "M-me?"

"Yes, Will." Deanna and Will looked at each other again, this time just as afraid as they were confused. Deanna felt his shock, a shock that mirrored her own. But, looking into his eyes, she saw that he was no less committed to her.

"Do you know the gender?" Riker asked, reading Deanna's mind.

Beverly looked at Deanna and she nodded. Then the doctor smiled, "It's a girl." She let them take that in and said, politely, as she stood up, "I'll leave to let you talk about this."

When the door closed, Riker was able to speak again. Saying, "I bet she'll be as gorgeous as her mother." Deanna blushed, flashing a smile at Riker.

Then she stood and walked over to the window, Riker following her with his eyes. After a minute or two, she said, "Do you _want _to be the father, Will?"

"Of course. Deanna, I promised myself to stand by your side through all of this. Now I definably won't walk away." He stood up and walked up behind her. "I think the question is more, do _you_ want this child?"

She turned and looked him in the eye. "Yes. Of course I do."

"_Commander Riker! Where are you? Your shift started half an hour ago! And Counselor Troi is not here either." _

Riker cringed at his Captain's angry voice, remembering with sudden clarity that he had a shift early that morning. "Sorry, Captain. We… have to talk to you," Deanna responded, having tapped the badge placed on Will's chest.

"_Counselor? Very well, I want to see you in my Ready Room in five minutes."_

"Yes, sir. Riker out."

"I guess that shower of yours is out, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. We should get dressed." Riker said.

Deanna nodded and then thought of something. "I guess I won't be wearing my normal attire in a few months, will I?" Will just smiled.

_**Captain's Ready Room**_

"Captain," Deanna and Will greeted Captain Picard simultaneously, walking off the bridge and into his personal office.

"Now you said you had something important to tell me?" Picard was right down to business, catching the two slightly off balance.

"Right." Riker cringed slightly. "Um, sir. I don't know how to say this but…" Riker trailed off, seeming to frustrate Picard- who seemed quite upset with the both of them.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Sir, I'm pregnant. Will is the father, but…" Deanna looked to Riker for help, already beginning to sense his mind reworking her statement.

"Pregnant, Consoler?" His words bore his surprise- something Deanna was beginning to get used to- as he continued to think over what she said. "That's… wonderful!" By the way they were looking at him, or more exactly not looking at him, he could tell they didn't see it that way.

"Captain, the way this child was conceived, wasn't by conventional ways. If you get my meaning."

Picard nodded; it seemed it was another intriguing mystery onboard the _Enterprise_. "Then how?"

"We have no idea, Captain."

"Thank-you, Deanna, for telling me."

"Yes, Captain. I should go." Deanna could sense- not only with her abilities but also with common sense- that he wanted to talk to Riker alone and so she excused herself.

"Will, I would like to talk to you as a friend and not your Captain." Riker nodded, taking a seat, and let him continue, "What are you and Deanna going to do about this?"

"Well, we are keeping the baby, sir. We've already agreed on that. But that's not what you mean is it?"

"No, Will." Riker sighed and Picard added, "I know that you and Deanna have had a relationship before and that you have remained good friends aboard Enterprise. Now, I have no problem with your relationship, but I do realized that this will put a strain on it. Whether it's for better or worse, I wouldn't know."

"Captain…I don't know. I guess we'll just find out as it happens," Riker shrugged.

_**Ten Forward**_

Riker sat alone in Ten Forward. He spun his synthehol lazily in his hand, half musing and half celebrating what he had found out that day. In one day he found out that his best friend…no, his Imzadi, was pregnant with his daughter and neither of them could remember how. It was frustrating to say the least.

"Now here's a man that looks like he could use some companionship." He heard Guinan's as she walked over to his table. He looked up to see her taking the empty seat beside him, without his permission or invitation.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So… you want to tell me what's up or do I have to start guessing?" Guinan looked at him the way only this El-Aurian could. It was the look you could immediately trust, one filled with compassion and empathy.

"Deanna's pregnant and I'm the father." Again, he was back to starring at the synthehol, watching it splash and ripple with the slightest of his movements. "Two weeks ago, something must have happened but…it didn't."

Riker rambled on and Guinan listened to every word, as she always did. She smiled at him, but had no advice to give for it was not her place. She knew that he merely needed to get it all off of his chest before he drove himself insane with his thoughts.

Then suddenly, as if connecting certain dots only he could see, his head popped up, an idea shinning in his eyes. "Two weeks ago, we were on an away mission to a deserted settlement. That's when I started to have these weird dreams and insomnia. When this all started."

"And you think there's some sort of connection between the two?" Guinan pushed him along in his thought process.

"There could be. Thanks, Guinan, I have to go talk to Dr. Crusher." Riker hopped up, a new bounce in his step. Guinan just shook her head and went to wait on other customers.

_**Sickbay**_

"Dr. Crusher!" Will called out as he entered Sickbay.

"Oh, hi, Will. How can I help you?" Crusher said with a polite smile.

"Um, I was wondering. If someone had somehow taken my DNA… they could have used it to… impregnate Deanna, right?"

"Yes."

"And they would need like hair or a skin sample or something, right?"

"Yes, basically. Will, where are you taking this?" Crusher asked, completely lost.

"I… I keep having these dreams. And in one of them, this huge needle just… injects me right- right here." Riker lifted his shirt and showed her the scar on his stomach he had found. "I don't remember hurting myself at all. Especially cutting myself like this."

Crusher shifted her stance, looking down at the scar before scanning his stomach with her tricorder. She found nothing except that it was old; something that must have healed years ago. But, even as she scanned it, her tricorder came up with conflicting reports- it seemed that it was also two weeks old. She looked up at him, telling him what she found.

"This could have been where they took the DNA, if that's what happened. Do you remember where you two were two weeks ago?" Crusher asked.

"Yeah. Deanna, Geordie, and I were on a tropical planet. We were looking for… an abandoned settlement. That's when this all started."

"Maybe you should talk to Geordie about this, find out what he knows."


	3. Nightmares, Answers, and Destination

_**Geordie's Quarters**_

_He was disoriented… barely conscious. He couldn't see anything- it was blank, everything. But he would imagine that if he could see, the room would be only a blur. A dark void. _

_He could hear two voices in the background. The words meant little to him; he could barely tell that the two men were angry with each other, arguing over something. _

"_They cannot remember."_

"_Yes, but our best are not here-"_

"_It will take to long for them to get back. We must do it now." _

_As he listened, he heard their yelling stop. The sound replaced by their footsteps drawing closer to him…_

Geordie's eyes snapped open, taking a large breath. He pushed away his bed covers, too hot already from the sweat that had formed over his body.

Slowly, he managed to collect himself, bring his breathing and heart rate to normal. It seemed nothing new to him any longer- the past week leaving his nights with only a few hours of unrestful sleep.

He sighed; if he couldn't get a decent night sleep, he was bound to find himself waking up on his workbench. Not to mention that his work efficiency was down and he was constantly blowing up at his engineering staff.

Geordie got out of bed, walking over to his bathroom sink. He splashed some cold water on his face, trying with little effect to erase the images, or rather words, from his memory. He didn't know what they meant, if they meant anything, but they scared the hell out of him for some reason.

Geordie was walking back into his bedroom when the door chime rang. Throwing on his robe, he called out to the person to come in, walking into the main room as he did.

He got there in time to see Commander Riker step in, his movements hesitant but there. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" Riker asked.

"It's ok, Commander, I couldn't sleep anyway."

"You, too, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Geordie asked as he took a seat on the couch and Riker mimicked him.

"Well, I've been having some of the strangest dreams, Deanna too. They started after that mission to Hytor Settlement. Along with some other things," Riker replied, mumbling the last part.

"What other things?" Unfortunately, Geordie had great hearing caused by his lack of natural sight.

"Nothing important. Geordie, just what have you been dreaming about? If you don't mind?" The engineer sighed, thinking over what he had seen in the past few days. It was usually the same dream with the two people arguing in the background.

"Well, Commander, I always have this dream about sitting in a dark room, or it could be that I don't have my VISOR on. And there are these two people talking in the background. They're saying something about… that someone can't remember something. They're not aloud to. They also mention something about their best being too far away and they'll have to do something themselves."

Riker thought about that for a minute. If they were talking about the away team and that they couldn't remember meeting them and the procedures, that could make sense. Then they just rewrote their memories to make it so they don't suspect anything. But, was that possible?

"Commander, may I ask why you want to know?"

Geordie's question was enough to pull Riker out of his pondering. "I think something happened on that planet. Something someone didn't want us to remember. So they replaced our memories of it and put something else there. What we remember now."

"What do you think happened?" Geordie's question was innocent enough, to him anyway. To Riker, it was something he wasn't sure he wanted to think about. Not at that moment anyway.

"I'll tell you later, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Try and get some rest, you look like crap."

Geordie gave a small snort of laughter for he knew that Riker knew he wasn't sleeping well. "Funny."

"I thought it was hysterical."

_**Captain's Ready Room, The Next Day**_

"Captain, may I speak with you for a minute?" Riker asked as he walked into the Captain's Ready Room.

"Of course, Number One. What is it?"

"I was… I would like to request permission to return to Hytor Settlement, sir," Riker said with false confidence, hoping that he could convince his captain to allow him to figure out what happened to him and his away team.

Picard looked at his first officer, eyeing the man suspiciously as he considered the request. "May I ask why?"

"I think that place has the answers to… to the memory loss or whatever Deanna, Geordie, and I are suffering from. We may even find out what caused Deanna's pregnancy."

Again, Picard thought about what his second in Command had told him. He trusted and respected Riker's judgment, but he was a little lost as to what he was talking about. "Are you sure it's memory loss?"

"What else would it be?"

The Captain himself had no other ideas and felt inclined to agree with what Riker said. "Very well, we can return to Hytor settlement, but you do realize it will take two weeks at warp seven."

"Yes, sir. Thank-you. I'll give the order." Riker walked out the door and left Picard to think about what he had agreed to. He hoped that they would find something; this mystery was puzzling even to him.

_**Lounge**_

Riker sighed as he starred out the window, watching the stars pass by at warp. He leaned his back against the bulkhead as his mind pondered the situation he seemed to have found himself in.

He knew why Deanna was so reluctant to open up to him. He had betrayed her trust so long ago and, even though the wounds were healing, it was a slow process. They had both been hurt, but it seemed that Deanna was hurt the most. He broke the fragile trust they had built when he left her the first time. And while on Enterprise, their love, thought merely simmers, began to grow as their trust was rebuilt.

But, it seemed, it would be some time before she could again trust him with her heart…

Through all his thought, Riker never heard the door to the lounge open and Geordie walk in. "Oh, sorry, Commander."

Riker jumped slightly, unprepared. His head turned to see Geordie walking through the door. "It's ok. Something I can do for you?"

"No… I just came here to think. It seems you stole my idea. Something on your mind?" He asked as he walked toward the Commander.

Riker sighed again as he looked at his friend. Only Deanna, Beverly, Picard, Guinan, and himself knew about Deanna's… situation. To tell Guinan was one thing; she never talked to anyone in a way you could understand. But Geordie… he didn't feel like it was his place to tell. Hell, he didn't even know if she wanted anyone to know.

He looked back at the stars as they zoomed past the mighty ship. He just shrugged and said, "Deanna."

Geordie gave him an amused smile, his eyebrows raised mockingly. "Really?"

Riker glared at him and hissed, "Not like that! Just… thinking about…" He sighed again, "I don't have a clue what I'm thinking about."

"What do you mean?"

Riker shook his head and answered, "I really don't know. I still love her, that much is about all I know."

"Maybe you should just get over it and ask her out." Riker chuckled along with Geordie, not at all surprised with his sarcasm.

"I'll give it a shot."

_**Deanna's Office**_

"Deanna?" Riker poked his head inside the door of her office, looking for Deanna. She was sitting with her back to him on the couch-like bed she had for her patients to sit on.

"What!?" Deanna hissed, her voice exhausted and annoyed.

Riker was taken aback, but said, "I'm sorry, I can come back."

She spun around to face him, her expression softening the minute she saw him. "Sorry, Will."

"Hormones?"

Deanna rolled her eyes and said, "Do you need something?"

Riker stepped inside the room, hesitating at first. He was afraid she might suddenly attack him after her harsh remark. "No, um, I just… wanted to talk," Riker stated with a shrug.

"About what? Why we're heading back to the Hytor Settlement?" Deanna asked, angrily. Deanna's hormones were again in full gear and Riker was trying to not take it personally. He did recall that she had once told him how emotional Betazoid woman could be for the second and third months of their pregnancies.

He looked at her, shocked that she had even known he was the one who ordered it. Then he sighed and said, "Something happened there, on that planet."

"And you think we just dropped everything we've built up our twisted relationships on? That we disregarded it all and had sex on that planet before we conveniently forgot it?"

Riker opened and closed his mouth several times before anything managed to get out. "Uh, um… no… no." Then he ran his hand through his beard and walked to the couch she was sitting on. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands in his.

"What I think happened on that planet was… Gawd, I don't know. We were taken… abducted, maybe. Something had to have happened but I doubt we would have… without good reason."

He had grown serious, able to easily quiet his stuttering. Deanna, on her part, had calmed and was regarding him earnestly, though she felt that his explanation was ludicrous. But, she would admit, it could have happened. Considering what else they had gotten themselves into before, it was rather mild.

Then she looked at him, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, Will. Hormones, stress, this whole thing is driving me insane."

"Understandable. I guess asking how you're holding up would be stupid, huh?" Deanna smiled and playfully slapping him on the arm. "I'll take that as a yes. So… when do you think we should tell everyone?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that I could keep it a secret for as long as possible and they could just figure it out."

Riker chuckled softly but knew that she was seriously considering it as her course of action. "How can they do that? We haven't even figured it all out." She smiled, falling into an awkward silence.

It was a few minutes before Deanna asked, "Is there something pacific you wanted to talk about?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Oh, right. Um… I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner. Where we could talk in a tranquil setting about nothing."

Deanna smiled warmly at him, stroking her cheek. His emotions were screaming for her to say yes; compelling her to go with her gut and agree. "I'd love to."

Riker's grin grew, his dimples showing through his beard. He stood up as he said, "Then what are we waiting for?" He held out his hand to help her up.

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Ten Forward?" Deanna asked.

"No, not there," Riker said in a secretive voice.

"Then where?" She asked as she was being forced to stand.

"Come and find out." The glint in his eyes made it hard to contain her curiosity and excitement, so she allowed him to drag her to wherever it was that they were going.


	4. 3D: Dreams, Drinks, and Dates

_**Holodeck**_

Deanna kept her eyes closed, waiting for the doors to open before he led her in. He glanced over at her; she was now wearing a purplish, blue dress flowing all the way down to her feet. She held tight to his arm, still not able to see anything.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Ok, open them."

Her eyes opened to see the expense of the holodeck. They stood on pure white sand, stretching on as far as she could see, only halted when it met a clear, crystal blue ocean, water lapping over the sand in steady waves.

Her breath caught as she looked out at the horizon. Two suns appeared stuck in mid-setting, causing the sky to glow in beautiful hues of red, pink, purple, and blue. The clouds themselves changing colors to match the sky.

Finally, her eyes caught Will's, a smile in his eyes as he saw how she liked it. "Will, were did you find this?" He shrugged, laughing as she smacked his arm, looking back over the view.

"This way, madam," he said lightly, turning her farther inland.

And that's when her eyes fell upon a small, circular table set with a white table cloth, burning candles, red wine and a meal she had not had in a long time. It was an old Italian food she had not eaten in years- not since after Will left Betazed. She could never quite remember the name but she did recall that it was Riker who had given it to her.

Deanna smiled, leaning into Will. Looking up at him, her lips tugged with a smile, reaching her brown eyes. "You shouldn't have done this."

"For you, I would do anything. Besides, you're eating for two now. I thought you might need some help in the eating part." Riker grinned and placed his hand on the small of her back. Leading her to the table, he pulled out her chair, Deanna laughing as he pushed her in.

_**Ten Forward**_

Geordie sat on his barstool, sipping slowly at his drink. The bar was filled with dozens talking noisily, Data only added to that annoyance as he was chatted endlessly. Geordie groaned suddenly, his throbbing temples spiking in pain.

"What is it, Geordie?"

"Just a headache." He closed his eyes tightly, scrunching his nose as he massaged his temples. One day he wished that his actions would actually serve to help his aching head.

"Perhaps you should go see Dr. Crusher if your head is bothering you," Data suggested, looking with as much concern as his emotionless face could produce.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll be ok. I just need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Data. But thanks." Data nodded as Geordie stood and walked away, frowning as he attempted to disconcert what had happened.

It had most likely been his VISOR that had hurt his head; a sensory overload or a problem with his interface- as had happened many times before. Then, perhaps it was just the stress he was under. Or it could have just as easily been a simple biological problem that his sleep would cure.

Data stood without farther pause, walking the same path his friend had just walked.

_**Holodeck**_

Deanna walked along with beach, her shoes in her hands as she allowed the sand to slip between her toes. She smiled, spinning in circles and splashing in the water.

Will followed close behind her, his own shoes and socks tossed farther up the shore. He ran up, grabbing her waist, spinning her arm before setting her feet back on the ground.

Deanna turned in his arms, her hands on his chest. She was still short of breath from laughing, soft giggles still escaping her. Even Will was breathing hard, laughing with her.

Looking down at her, he suddenly realized how close he was to her… how her breath felt on his face. He bent lower, his lips capturing hers. Deanna's hand reached up to her neck, no longer noticing as the waves hit her feet.

They broke apart, Deanna's hand sliding down his chest as she stepped away from her. Will just watched her as she sat down in the sand, pulling her skirt up so that the waves hit her pale legs.

"It's lovely," she whispered as Will sat next to her.

He nodded his agreement. "I came here as a kid, year after year. It wasn't exactly like this but… very close."

Deanna smiled, watching the suns as they grew closer and closer to the ocean. She leaned into Riker, her head resting against his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her.

_**Geordie's Quarters**_

Geordie's hands pulled off his VISOR, setting it carefully onto the sink counter. He felt around, quickly finding the faucet. He felt the water, waiting a moment for it to cool down, before splashing it over his face.

He rubbed his eyes, willing the pain to go out of them. And then he felt his temples, his skin burning around where his implants were. Some days, it seemed, it wasn't worth the pain and work to be able to see. Some days… some days he'd really give it all up.

His fingers brushed along his skin, feeling his skin burning as if he had a fever. But it was no matter to him; he had fevers constantly because of his VISOR.

He rubbed his neck, wincing as his palm touched a sensitive spot. A bruise or something. But he just ignored it, reaching around for a towel to dry his face.

He cracked his neck, setting down the towel just as he picked up his VISOR. With his hands out as his guides, he walked skillfully out of the bathroom and to his bed. He just hoped he was able to get some sleep that night.

_**Deanna's Quarters**_

Riker walked Deanna door the hall, heading towards her quarters. They spoke quietly of this and that and of the night. He stopped once they reached her door, a feeling of deja vu washing over him. How many times had he stopped there?

"Tonight was a lot of fun," Deanna declared, smiling her thanks.

"Yeah it was. Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like more fun."

He smiled with her. "Good. So, are you going to be alright… alone?" His subtle question was left hanging in the air, but Deanna decided not to go there that night. Instead, she mocked him with:

"Yes, mother."

"God no." Deanna rolled her eyes and he kissed her forehead. "Good night, then."

"Good night, Will." She walked into her room, throwing her shoes into her room. She slipped out of her silk dress, letting it pool down at her feet before she tossed on her pajamas.

It was a wonderful evening but she was exhausted, the days of sleepless nights catching up with her. Will had been too gracious; she wished she could repay the favor.

Deanna pulled back the sheets to her bed and climbed in. Her blankets were cold, as she felt the loneliness of sleeping alone. It almost made her wish that she had invited Will to stay with her. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to calm down and rest. And, before long, she was fast asleep.

_Deanna sat at a long table, watching people around her dance to soft music in the background. Around her, people drank and ate and laughed contently with the excitement. _

_She laughed herself, speaking with a woman beside her as she drank her own drink- a blue nectar many others shared. It was thicker than she was used to, but good enough to finish off. _

_She looked to her side, watching as Will leaned over the table to better see the young woman beside Deanna. He tried to speak over the music, asking her, "Do you know how far along your pregnancy is?"_

_Deanna looked back to the woman, seeing how obviously pregnant she was, and watched as the man beside her wrapped his arm around her waist. _

"_Oh, five months, will be any time now," the woman answered with a smile. That was when Deanna noticed how her eyes glowed with a deep blue, none of the white of her eyes able to be seen. The same for the man. _

"_Congratulations," Will said, sipping at his own nectar. _

"_Wow, five month pregnancies. You guys are lucky," she stated._

"_How long yours?" The male asked. _

"_Well, for a human it's about nine months. For a Betazoid: about ten," she answered._

Deanna's eyes snapped opened as the computer announced, _"The time is 0500 hours."_

Deanna groaned and put her face in her pillow and tried to fall back asleep. She had forgotten to deactivate her wake up call, not needing to be awake for another hour or two.

Her only problem was that, at that moment, she felt the beginning of her morning nausea. She groaned again, knowing she'd never be able to sleep.

_**Bridge**_

"Morning," Riker grinned as Deanna walked down the ramp, sitting in her chair next to Will. Deanna glared at him and he teased, "Not feeling well?"

She leaned on the arm of her chair and said, "I had a weird dream. Then woke up at five because I forgot to change my wake up call and then couldn't get back to sleep. Which is when I started to puke my guts out." Riker couldn't help but laugh at her out burst. "It's not funny! Will," she hissed, not able to stop her own laughter as she slapped his thigh.

"Is to. And you should have called me."

"I didn't want to be a bother-"

"You wouldn't have been. Next time, please do, ok?" He caught her eyes before he would say, "Promise?"

"Alright."

"Do you promise?"

"Alright, alright. I'll wake you up every morning at four so that you can come clean up after me."

"Good." He leaned over his armrest, whispering in her ear, "I'd kiss you but I don't know if you'd like me to on the bridge."

Deanna to gave a short giggle, replying seductively, "I don't mind." Will smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the lips just as Picard walked on the bridge.

"Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, I am very pleased to know that your personal life is working out nicely, but not on duty, please."

Both Riker and Deanna blushed as they moved apart. Riker stood up, tugging on his shirt as he said, "The bridge is all yours, Captain."

"Thank-you. You're dismissed, Commander." Riker nodded and headed up the ramp to the turbolift. Picard just sat down in his chair. "I see that things are going well between the two of you."

Deanna smiled at her Captain. "I think so."

"Good, can't have a heartbroken First Officer and depressed Ship's Councilor now can we?"


	5. Aches and Pains

_**Ten Forward**_

"Ah, Ten Forward. Completely inconspicuous and… filled with people," Deanna commented as she and Riker sat at a table in the back.

"Yes, but it's also a nice place to relax," Riker retorted.

"How are you feeling?" Guinan asked Deanna as she walked up to their table.

"Fine, why?" Deanna asked, glancing up at the bartender and a woman she considered a friend.

"Oh, you know… just wondering," Guinan answered with her all-knowing smile.

Deanna glared at her, teasing, "How did you find out?"

She cast an unnoticed wink at Riker, saying, "When you've been around as long as I have, you just know. Congratulations."

"Thank-you."

"Can I get you anything?" Guinan asked, shifting from her gossiping nature.

"Hot chocolate, please," Deanna ordered.

"Uh, I'll have the same," Riker ordered, earning him a smile from Deanna.

"I'll be right back."

"You told her, didn't you?" Deanna asked when Guinan was out of hearing range.

Riker did a bad, mock impression of being stabbed in the heart and said, "I'm hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing!"

"I don't mind," Deanna told him with a smile a grin on her lips.

"Good." Riker nodded just as Guinan walked up with two drinks in hand.

"Here you go."

"Thank-you," Riker said as he accepted their orders from the waiter. "So, when are you going to have all those strange food cravings?"

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"That's my best charm," Riker flirted.

"Unfortunately."

_**Sickbay, A Few Days Later **_

Deanna sat patiently on a biobed in Sickbay as she waited for the results of her tests, observing Beverly as she looked them over. Beverly had decided that, considering the baby's growth was twice the speed as normal, Deanna should come twice a month, which only served to annoy Deanna.

After a few moments of waiting, Beverly came back, a PADD in her hand. "Well, you're daughter is still growing at the abnormal rate and you're now the equivalent of six weeks pregnant. At its rate, you'll give birth at only five months."

Deanna's brow creased, a distant voice echoing in her head.

"_Wow, five month pregnancies. You guys are lucky."_

But she shook it off and listened to what Beverly was saying, thinking it better to wait until later to figure its relevance out.

"I found something strange, though. There seems to be a liquid forming around your uterus, which is actually bathing the child."

"What is it?" Deanna sighed internally, to worn from previous shocks and restless nights to be sufficiently disturbed by the news. Instead, she just waited to hear more about what Beverly had to say.

"I'm not completely sure. It may be a foreign substance that is actually causing the abnormal growth… or it could be something completely natural. I'll need a small sample if I'm going to even try to analyze it farther."

"Alright."

_**Deanna's Quarters**_

"How are you feeling?" Riker asked when Deanna walked through the door. He was sitting on the leather coach facing the door, giving him the advantage of seeing her first as she walked in.

She stopped and smiled when she saw him. "So, Will, when did you switch your career description to braking and entering?"

"The day I meet you," he replied and stood up to meet her half way. He too began to smile as he leaned in to give her a kiss. "I asked the computer where you were and it said Sickbay. So?"

They had not stopped holding each other and Deanna could only put her forehead on his chest to show her irritation with his incessant concern. Not that she didn't find it cute just extremely irritating. "It was just a check up. And both me and the baby are just fine."

"Good. Any more… news?" Riker asked, hoping that Beverly had found an answer to the baby's conception and growth.

"Not yet. She's still analyzing something which might provide some information," Deanna answered.

"How long until she gets some answers?"

"She said it would take awhile."

Riker nodded and said, "So what do we do until then?" Deanna laughed and pushed him away.

_**Beverly's Office**_

This new problem was more then a headache for the CMO than she had originally thought. Beverly had been running tests after tests, scans after scans, and went over and over the data of the strange liquid, but had so far found nothing that could help her.

So far she had only come up with a few thing. First of all, she had disconcerted that the liquid was almost certainly the cause of the fast growth of the fetus. There were also indications that suggested that it either created or sped up the production of certain hormones- of which, she had no idea.

The only thing that she had determined for sure was that it was blue and it was 35 alcohol. She sighed and rubbed her face. This was going to be another long, endless night…

_**Engineering, Two Days Later**_

Geordie stood over the middle console, his eyes starring down at the screen. He was pretending to be overlooking a new proposal for the warp core but, in reality, he was just more comfortable there and less likely to be disturbed.

His headache had not gone away the entire week; in fact, it felt as if it were getting worse with every breath. He had hoped that it would have gone away on its own accord. He had hoped not to involve Dr. Crusher with it, but was afraid he would have to if it didn't go away before long.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, he removed his VISOR and set it aside before starting to rub the bridge of his nose. It didn't make the pain go away, but the darkness and halting the flow of images and data to his brain did help.

"Geordie, are you unwell?" Geordie heard the monotone voice, easily identifying it as Data's.

"I-I'm fine, Data!" Geordie felt for his VISOR, startled that he had not been paying more attention.

"Are you-"

"I'm sure, Data. Is there something you needed?" Snapping his VISOR into place.

"The Captain had asked me to confirm that our E.T.A. is still two more days."

Geordie turned to face Data now that he could 'see' him, asking, "Why didn't you just go to the Bridge?"

"Engineering was closer and Captain Picard asked me to find out from you," Data explained.

"Right. Uh, yeah, we're still on time," Geordie replied.

"Thank-you." And with his answer, Data walked out, confused by Geordie's behavior.

_**Deanna's Quarters**_

Riker's mind slowly woke, becoming more conscious of his surrounds. He sighed, shifting his position but froze as he did so, realizing that he was not in his own bed, but sharing someone else's.

It took him a moment to recall that he was staying with Deanna that night, as she had asked.

He felt next to him, but noticed that he was alone. Slowly opening his eyes, he took in the room. It took him a moment, but soon he spotted the light on in her bathroom. Pushing the covers away, he stood up, taking slow, uneven strides towards the room.

He entered the bathroom, seeing Deanna kneeling on the ground, her head ungracefully lying on the toilet. Will ran a cloth under cold water, placing it on the back of her neck. Then he knelt besides her, rubbing her back comfortably. After a fashion, he handed her a cup of water and let her rinse her mouth.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Deanna apologized.

"Hey, that's why I'm here." He smiled reassuringly and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, Beverly can give you something for this."

"What fun would that be?"

"I think your stomach would find that's a lot more fun than throwing up every morning," Riker retorted in a joking manner; Deanna just smiled. "Feeling better?"

"With you here? Yes." Riker's smile grew when he saw that she was serious.

"Good, I hope you never have to feel bad again."


	6. Dreams, Diagnosis, and Discoveries

Beverly rang the chime to Deanna's quarters, standing back to wait for Deanna answered. When the door slid open, she was almost shocked to see Riker standing there, his hair unkempt and wearing only his pajama bottoms. Beverly couldn't help but smile and could barely suppress her laughter at the condition her friend was in.

"Beverly, you know it's only like 0500, right?" Riker asked groggily, yawning as he spoke.

"Yes, Will. Is Deanna up?"

Riker was about to answer when Deanna walked out of the bathroom and said, "Yes, I am."

"Good morning." Beverly stepped in and allowed the door to close behind her. "I have some news," Beverly announced. Riker looked over at Deanna; she had filled him in the night before about the liquid Beverly had discovered.

They all sat down, Deanna cuddling next to Riker, before Deanna asked, "What is it?"

"I did find that it is responsible for the fast growth of the embryo. It's also 35 alcohol and most likely that you consumed it at one time. The effects produced from the alcohol, is a hormonal response."

"So, you're saying that she drank it and it collected around her uterus?" Riker asked.

"Exactly. She probably appeared more drunk than hormonal but that was the effect. There was one other thing I did find that was unusual. It produced gonadotrpic hormones. They cause an increase in the weight of the ovaries and encourage the growth of maturing eggs. It also is associated with bringing on… heat."

"And that would cause a good chance of becoming pregnant," Deanna asked.

"Yes, especially if the male also had the hormones circulating in their system as well. I would imagine that it produces a very similar reaction in them," Beverly said, looking towards Riker.

"Are you suggesting that I drank some of that stuff as well?"

"I would like to run a few tests to find out. You never know."

"What color was it?" Deanna asked out of nowhere. Riker and Beverly diverted their focus to Deanna, both giving her a weird look. "Just curious."

"It was a dark blue," Beverly answered, a little fazed.

Deanna thought a moment and tried to remember something she had thought of when she first talked to Beverly.

_She laughed herself, speaking with a woman beside her as she drank her own drink- a blue nectar many others shared. It was thicker than she was used to, but good enough to finish off. _

"I had a dream a few days ago. Will and I were at a party of some sort. I was drinking something- it was a blue liquid that might have been alcohol. I think Will had some as well. There was also a pregnant woman we were talking to; she was five months pregnant and close to her due date," Deanna explained.

"You don't think it was just a dream?"

"Then, I did. But now that I have more facts, I wouldn't put it past it."

"Maybe it's a custom on their planet. Have some of that drink at parties to try and have a child. It gives them a better chance to get pregnant and a birthrate that's sped up," Riker rationalized. "It sure gives you a better chance of getting laid."

"Will!"

_**Sickbay, The Next Day**_

Geordie's headache had still not gone away and was starting to really aggravate him to the point of insanity. That morning he had finally decided to take Data's week old advice and went to see Dr. Crusher.

"Hi, Geordie. What can I do for you?" Beverly greeted him.

"Uh, I have this horrible headache. I was kind of hoping for something that would stop it long enough for me to sleep."

"You're having trouble sleeping?" Beverly asked as she started to scan him.

"Just a little."

"For how long?"

"About a month. I can sleep on and off, but once I got this headache a week ago, I can barely sleep at all," Geordie explained.

"Really?" Beverly looked at the readings on her tricorder and creased her brow, trying to understand the data. "This is strange."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Beverly hit a few buttons and scanned his right temple again. "You seem to have something there but I can't isolate what that thing is."

"Yeah, I felt a bump or something there a little while ago, I didn't think it was anything." Geordie spoke as he remembered the night the headache started. "We'll be in orbit of the Hytor Settlement in a few hours, will I still be able to go down?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't overexert yourself." Geordie nodded and hopped down, excepting the hypospray without complaint. "But I want to see you back here after that, ok?"

_**Bridge**_

It took barely five more hours to reach Hytor Settlement. The planet looked the same as it had last time- the same deep greens and crystal blue planet with very light cloud cover in an orbit around a red giant.

They ran the same scans of the planet as Riker had requested, but they detected nothing different than the last time they were there. Once again, the only thing indicating that anyone was ever there was the detectable ruins and abandoned buildings; this time, though, it was blatantly obvious that there was no one there as they had thought the last time.

"Request permission to take the same away team down, sir," Riker requested.

"Granted. Limit it to the three of you."

"Aye, sir." he nodded to the Deanna and Geordie and they entered the turbolift, ordering the machine to take them to the Shuttle Bay.

_**Hytor Settlement**_

Once again, Riker found himself trekking through the tall trees, weeds and planets tripping his legs and smacking his face as he walked. Every breath smelt of fresh rain and wild flowers- it seemed an even more tropical paradise than Risa.

It wasn't long before they were able to find the same opening in the trees, filled with the same old huts made of the trees' trunks and leaves. As Riker looked them over, it was clear how much fixing the village needed, having been burnt and eroded.

The three checked inside each huts, finding nothing but old mats that hadn't been slept in for centuries and old fireplaces with their stones knocked out of place. Burnt grass surrounded the pits, fresh weeds growing where the fires used to be set.

They had checked everywhere, but there was nothing. Nothing to indicate anyone had been there in along time. The strange thing though, was that there wasn't even anything to suggest that they had been there. They tried searching around and came up with nothing.

That was until Geordie tripped over something stuck in the ground.

"Over here!" He bent down and attempted to dig out whatever it was, finding that it was some sort of technology he knew didn't belong to the settlement he was standing in. It appeared severely damaged, burnt by plasma fire. But it was hardly as old as the settlement.

"What do you have?" Commander Riker asked as the two reached him.

"I'm not sure. The damage is too extensive to guess without a more thorough examination, but I can tell you that it doesn't fit with the criteria nor is it old enough to have belonged to any of these people. It hasn't even been here half a year, less than that."

"Something like when we were here," Deanna asked.

"About then, yeah," Geordie agreed.

"Bring it with us." Riker looked up through the canopy, saying "We should head back, we're not going to find anything else here."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Once they had made it back to _Enterprise_, Picard stood there once again to greet them. "Anything, Number One?"

"Only this, sir. We found some kind of technology, but it's unless," Geordie answered, showing him the small machine they found.

Picard sighed and told them, "Go get a shower and some rest, you all could use it. Then start on that alien technology."

Three, "Aye, sirs," met him as they headed to their respective places.


End file.
